Flash memory is a form of non-volatile computer memory that is often embedded in modern computing devices. One common use of flash memory is to store the executable files needed to operate the computing device. The executable files are loaded into flash memory at the factory. Once deployed, it may be desirable to update the executable files or otherwise reprogram the flash memory. Therefore, flash memory is configured to be reprogrammed. As a result, flash memory is also prone to malicious attacks which may compromise the files stored therein and/or the operation of the computing device.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a technique for protecting flash memory from such malicious attacks.
The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.